


Tomadachitale

by Jadegirl224



Series: Tomadachitale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirl224/pseuds/Jadegirl224
Summary: An Undertale AU where monsters are still currently trapped underground. It's been 6 months since Frisk has befriended everyone, yet Omega Flowey and Asriel never confronted them... Frisk isn't sure why this happened but they intend to find out. Alphys is worrying to find a way to break the barrier with the human souls they currently have. Toriel left the ruins to join Frisk when they was battling Asgore, and after some consideration agreed to become queen again; the relationship between Asgore and Toriel took a bit longer to heal and there are definitely still rough patches but it is progress. Frisk stays with Sans and Papyrus often, though their new home is at the capital with their adoptive parents Asgore and Toriel. They've started to get used to life in the Underground when something new drops in....----UPDATES: Tend to be unplanned and random, sorry!





	1. Fallen Down

     Yanking the covers over my head with a groan, I tried desperately to fall back to the peaceful sleep I had before the sunlight streamed through my window. With a sigh I gave into the morning, kicking the covers across the bed and sliding up to my feet. Giving an exaggerated yawn and a good stretch my body finally started to wake up as I made my way towards the kitchen. My eyes glazed over the photos lining the wall as my feet padded against the wood flooring. A family photo of my mother, father, and younger me, an image of me smiling wide with a tall skeleton while surrounded by waterfalls, a picture of me with my three adoptive siblings. Tearing my view from them I set a kettle on the stove to heat up while staring out the window towards the towering Mount Ebott. Pictures always had a funny way of reminding me of what I had lost and who I wouldn't see again. Sighing I dropped my head down onto the counter waiting for the water to whistle. Tilting my head to the side I caught a glimpse of the calendar. 

Six months. 

     It had been six months since they had left for that mountain and they still hadn't returned. That's a good three months longer than any pacifist run had taken... and definitely longer than any genocide run. Pouring the now hot water into a mug and mixing in some tea I sipped on the caffeinated drink while my eyes met the mountain again. Unconsciously my hands tightened around the mug before I slammed it down on the counter. Pacing back through the hallway I grabbed the three most important pictures off the wall and took them into my room, tossing them onto the bed. Swinging the door to my closet opened I yanked down an old backpack and pulled out a robe. It was old, yet every detail stitched on it was forever ingrained in my memory. Throwing those on the bed as well I keeled down beside it and began opening the backs of the frames. 

_First Family Photo!_

      Hearts and a few flowers were doodled around the words drawing in cursive, along with the date. The picture had been taken the very day we had gotten our hands on the camera, my mother so excited to find such an item.

_/ &*?#- and Jade_

_(He won't admit it but he's definitely grown fond of her, just is too stubborn to realize it!)_

     A chuckle escaped me as I read what my mother had wrote regarding her old friend and I shook my head slightly. Setting this picture aside with the other I took the final picture out. This one no longer carried my mother's elegant cursive but rather my younger, unsteady writing.

_$% &-&, &*-^?!, <-^*~, and Me!_ 

_The strongest heros ever!_

     My younger siblings and I had a range of smiles for the camera; from wide toothy grins, tongues sticking out, and a hint of a smirk. Carefully putting the photos into the front pocket of the backpack, I began to put useful items into the bag from around the house: a few changes of clothes, easy foods like bread and granola bars, and a couple water bottles. Slipping the robe over my head and stomping on my boots I slung the bag over my shoulders and then headed towards the mountain. 

.............................

     Frisk let out a giant yawn as they shifted on the couch. Pots and pans banged from the kitchen meaning Papyrus was working on breakfast. Maybe laying down for five more minutes wouldn't hurt...

      "Human! Are you awake?" Papyrus asked from the kitchen.

              "Mmm... yeah, I'm up." Frisk smiled softly as they sat up, feeling their hair poofed out and tangled around their head. 

        "Wonderful! I am just about finished with breakfast!" Papyrus grinned, peaking out from the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?" Once Frisk nodded Papyrus' smile grew and he slipped back to work on the meal. "That's so good to hear! I'm afraid that Sans had another nightmare last night so he won't be joining us for breakfast.... they're becoming more frequent.... BUT I'm certain it's nothing The Great Papyrus can't handle! Nyeh heh heh!" Frisk paused at him words, their hands tightening around the hem of their shirt. They were quite aware of what plagued Sans' nightmares. After all....

_I_ t  **wA** _s_ ** _th_** EI **r**  F _Au_ **Lt**

       "Are you ready for breakfast?" Papyrus asked snapping them out of their thoughts as he set the table. Frisk smiled softly and hopped off the couch, grabbing their sweater and yanking it firmly over their head, smoothing their brown locks down. Frisk slid into their chair at the small table, casting a glance to the empty chair before starting to eat their food. Papyrus' cooking was amazing (as always) but it did little to lift their mood as breakfast went on in relative silence. "I plan to give Sans a bit of a break today, as much as I hate his constant napping." The tall skeleton sighed as he began picking up the empty plates. "Honestly, I don't know what he would do without me." Papyrus reminisced as he began carrying off the plates.

              "He'd probably be... _bonely_." Frisk replied with a giggle. Papyrus stopped so suddenly the plates in his hands  jumped. 

      "Human no! My brother is corrupting you!" Papyrus said in despair. "Now I have to deal with two times the puns!"

                "Is it  _two_ much for you?" Frisk asked with a growing smirk. 

       "I'm warning you..." Papyrus started as he dropped the plates in the unnecessarily high sink. "if you do not desist from making puns I'll be forced to take drastic measure!" 

               "But paps..... don't you find them  _humerus_?" Frisk said after a pause. 

       "That's it!" Papyrus said spinning around and pointing at them accusingly. Frisk let out a small scream of joy before turning to run, but Papyrus grabbed them with his long arms before they got the chance. "Now I will be forced to tickle you until you promise not to make anymore puns!" He smirked. Frisk laughed as Papyrus began tickling them asking them if they'd stop making puns and Frisk kept shaking her head with a giant smile.

............................

     Kneeling down near the pit I scanned the darkness below. The bottom was no where in sight but this was no doubt this was the way I needed to go. With a deep breath I flipped my hood up and stretched my arms, taking a step back. Running forward I jumped down into the darkness. The wind pushed up against me, whipping through my clothes and across my face, giving a feeling of thrill and pushing an unstoppable smile on my face. Focusing on slowing my decant I could see pillars covered in ivy rise from the ground and a field of golden flowers swiftly becoming closer.  As I landed with a thud I placed a hand on the ground to steady myself. Golden petals flew around in the air, disrupted by my sudden appearance and gently soaring back down. Standing back up I continued forward, the buttercups springing back up behind me. Going into the next room there seemed to be a lone patch of grass in the dark, illuminated from an unknown source. Looking up I scanned the ceiling for any sign of a smaller hole to let in light.

         "Howdy!" A voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked down towards it. A single, yellow flower now stood in the patch of grass and cast a giant smile towards me. "You're new to the ruins aren't 'cha? Don't worry I'll help you out! What are friends for after all!" the flower said giving me a wink. "Oh how rude of me, my names Flowey! Flowey the Flower! I thought I was the only one left in the ruins, so boy am I glad to see you! You look pretty lonely..... is there anyone else with you?" He asked tilting his head slightly. I shook my head in return. "Golly, thanks! That'd make my job so much easier." A wicked grin grew on his face. White bullets appeared by him, spinning in the air as my soul was awakened out of my chest, signalling a fight. He sent the six 'seeds' at me which I easily dodged. He glared before taking notice of my soul. "That's not a monster's soul....." Flowey said surprised before laughing. "Don't tell me another human was  _stupid_ enough to fall down that hole again?! Don't worry I'll finish you off and with your soul plus the 6 others... well let's just say I'll have lots of fun." A giant grin spread across his face, his pupils glowing slightly as his eyes turned black. 

          "Asriel. I do not have time for your games. Move aside." I said with a small sigh.

     "Asriel?...... how do you .... how do you know that name?" Flowey said slightly fearful.

            I paused, silent for a minute before sitting in front of him. "Take a good look at my soul, you know who I am Asriel." He paused his eyes going from the face of my hood to my soul.

     "Why are you here?" He asked.

                   "Asriel-"

     "My name is Flowey." He snapped.

               "......Flowey. I came to assist Frisk." I said calmly. "Help her to free monsters."

       "You  _really_  think anything will change by you doing this? Ha! You really are an idiot!" He chuckled. "Even if monsters are released she'll just reset later down the line! We know what that power is like! We've done the same things. We've been pacifists.  _We've done genocide._  The cycle always continues and we can't stop that. Chara will get her way eventually and I'll be right by her side when it happens!"

            "Who knows Flowey. This seems like a unique timeline, perhaps this could be our final happy ending...... perhaps we can change." I said with a soft smile.

         "Heh, you always did say a bunch of optimistic junk." Flowey muttered before disappearing. I stared at the empty patch of grass for a minute before continuing on. 


	2. Ruins to Save Stars

     Focusing ahead I stopped, noticing the purple theme that seemed to travel through these parts. An elevated doorway sat directly ahead, with two stair cases curving up to it on either side of the room. Columns-like those from when I first fell-sat along the walls, crumbling and cracking in different places and ivy had strung itself around the stone. Light caught in the air like small sparkles or fireflies, gently swaying and fluttering in the air. Red leaves covered part of the floor and created the vague shape of a square. A particular light in the center of the leaves caught my attention.

      "A save star!" I gasped in delight sliding up towards it and putting my arms beside it. The warmth emitted from the star made my hands and soul feel fuzzy as it grew brighter at my presence. Before I saved, however, I paused. Had Frisk saved?... surely they must have while in the underground. But.. how would my save affect theirs? The save star glowed brighter once again, beckoning me to save but I stood up and walked away from it. "I can hold out a bit longer." I told myself while heading up the stairway. A metal sign sat above the door. It had rusted slightly and vines where beginning to cover it but I could still make out one word that had been carved into the metal. 

_"Ruins"_

..................................

     "I'm heading to the Capital to check on the progress with the barrier, would you like to accompany me human?" Papyrus asked as he meticulously wrapped his scarf. Frisk shook their head as they tried to regain their breath from the merciless battle with the taller skeleton brother. "Alright, I shall see you later than." He smiled back, opening the door and letting in some of the Snowdin breeze. "There's spaghetti in the fridge if you get hungry!" Papyrus added quickly before shutting the door. A shiver ran down Frisk's spine as the cold blew over her but she quickly shook it off, sitting up on the couch. She glanced up towards Sans' door before sliding down and silently heading up towards it. Holding their breath and leaning closer the child listened to see if they could hear anything coming from inside.........

It was  _dead_ quiet.

     Raising their hand they paused before they could actually knock. It would be rude to bother him...after all, the nightmares were about  _her_. They were  _her_  fault. With a silent sigh they turned to leave before they heard the door click. Freezing in place and staring at the ground as the door creaked open-Sans was too lazy to ever fix it despite his brother's constant nagging-much too slowly.

     ".......Frisk?......." Sans said after a minute. His deep voice was laced with a bit of apprehension and tiredness. "How come you aren't at the capital? I heard Papyrus leave....." 

    "I.... I wanted to make sure you were ok....." Frisk said quietly. "...we both know how those nightmares end..." The pause that followed seemed to drag out for hours, the only sound being the thumping of her heart that echoed through her ears.

      "Come on, you know I'll be fine. Nothing can keep this funny bone down." Sans said with his usually smile as Frisk glanced ever so slightly over at him. Still, it did little to console them as they noticed how tense it was. 

      "The nightmares were about me weren't they..." Frisk whispered closing her eyes. Again there was a dreaded silent pause.

            "Babybones...." Sans said gently scooping her up into a hug. Frisk help onto him, hiding her face in his sweater. "My nightmares are always about Chara, and they are  _never_  about you."

       "B...but..." Frisk stammered going to glance up at him.

             "Shhhh....." Sans whispered calmly, gently laying his chin on top of Frisk's head. Frisk relaxed, letting out a content sigh. "Come on, let's go take a cat nap."

        "That sounds like a meow-velous idea." Frisk said softly. A half surprised laugh came out of Sans' mouth.

           "See no bad person would make such a purr-fect pun."

........................

     I looked over what seemed to be the first puzzle. There were six buttons to my right and a switch on the wall in front of them. To my left there was a sign which read _"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road."_

     "Don't walk the middle road huh?" I repeated to myself looking at the buttons again, they were arranged in what seemed to be 3 rows, a left most row, a middle row, and a right most row. I hopped onto the bottom left button, letting it sink into the ground before repeating with the top left button and both right buttons. Pulling the partially rusted lever down I silently hoped it wouldn't snap in half. There was a pause before the doors slid open with a creak and I smiled slightly to myself before heading into the next room, immediately noticing the sign on the opposite wall.  _"Stay on the path."_ This sign directed. I walked across the first bridge onto the middle part of the room where a switch sat on the left wall, arrows and a faded message were beside it.  _"Please..... switch"_ were all I could make out of what remained from the yellow chalk. I sighed rubbing the back of my head and looking towards the end of the room where spikes blocked me from simply continuing on. 

   "Why not!" I shrugged yanking the lever down until it clicked into place. The worst it was gonna do was break or not work, right? Looking back over the spikes seemed to still be in place. "Well, that didn't seem to do the trick." I muttered before continuing on the bridge to the last section of the room, noticing two levers next to each other. One had the same yellow chalk by it and the other had nothing. _" .....press this .....too"_ I could make out of the smudged writing. At least this one seemed to have clearer directions. Once pushed into place the metal spikes slid into the ground and I smirked, taking a glance at the last lever. "I wonder what it does....." I asked myself pulling on it. It was stuck. I yanked on it harder until it snapped in half letting me fall onto my back. "....guess I'll never know then...." I said holding up the broken switch.

...........................................

     "Brother!" Papyrus screeched as he returned home to find both Sans and Frisk sleeping on the couch. "Wake up this instance!"

             "Five more minutes..." Sans muttered rolling over slightly, being careful not to squish Frisk.

           "Absolutely not!" Papyrus boomed picking up him brother as Frisk stretched with a yawn. "Alphys has asked for all of us to meet her at the Capital for something important and you will be awake for it. Now go get changed!" He instructed setting the shorter skeleton on his feet. Sans sighed but nodded heading over to the stairs. "Mettaton made this outfit for you and seems very eager for you to try it on human." Papyrus said kneeling down to offer Frisk the bag.

           "Oh, thank you." Frisk said peeking inside. Papyrus smiled before loud snoring emanated from the stairs where Sans curled up on the first couple steps.

         "Brother I swear!" Papyrus huffed as he grabbed Sans by the back of his shirt and dragged him up the stairs. Going into Sans' room he slammed the door behind them. Frisk giggled, going to change herself so they could head out to meet the others.

................................

      I munched on some monster candy-it had been years since I had been able to eat some monster food-I had found in a side room as I passed a second save star. Shaking my head I ignored the urge to save and put the 3 other pieces of candy in my inventory. Looking at the path in front of me, the floor looked rather.... unstable by the cracks that filled it. A glance was cast at the two vents on the wall, one on either side of the room. They seemed large enough that I could fit inside if the need be, but there was no telling where they went and I didn't have time to get sidetracked. I edged my way across the floor, minding how I shifted my weight. Smirking slightly to myself as I passed the halfway point my body froze as the cracks seemed to change. Keeping my eyes locked onto them for a second they were definitely growing bigger.

      "Oh no." I muttered before the floor beneath me broke and I fell landing face first on a pile of surprisingly large red leaves. Shaking the remaining leaves off me I sat up with a groan. Sighing I rubbed my stinging arms which, although taking most of the fall, thankfully weren't broken. "Thanks for weird leaves." I said picking one up. Despite being shockingly red they were pretty beautiful and I had seen them decorate most of the Ruins. While looking around the new room there was a doorway close by. I took a breath before I stood up, giving a quick stretch and injury check from the fall. Heading to what I assumed to be the exit, the giant leaves crunching under each step. It didn't seem to actually be a hallway or room but a tunnel with a small rectangular opening at the top. I reached up, grabbing onto it and pulling myself up, rolling through that rectangular opening. To my right, there was the broken floor I had tried to cross and looking behind me, I had climbed up one of the vents from earlier.

      "What do you know, that's where the vents leads..." I chuckled a bit. I continued on to a room with a rock, a button, and a row of spikes. "Oh yay, more spikes........"


	3. Old Home

     The black bark of the old tree dug uncomfortably into my skin as I shifted my weight against the plant. At least it was a slight distraction from the pain shooting through my leg. Glancing down at my left leg, red we beginning to color the fabric of my pants; well, it was covering the fabric that hadn't be ripped off by the spike. It seemed I didn't complete the puzzle right since the spikes had reactivated once I applied pressure to that section of the path. With a sigh I pushed forward toward the building in front of me. Grinding my teeth I avoided yelling as the movement caused the pain to spread through my nerves again. Some water and monster candy would no doubt help once I got inside...

..............

      "You gonna be done anytime soon kiddo, or can I take another nap?" Sans asked, his voice question emphasized with a yawn as the brother's stood in the living room.

           "You most certainly cannot!" Papyrus huffed irritably. "We've only been waiting for a couple minutes since I finally got you dressed and I am not carrying you all the way to the Capital!" Frisk giggled at the brother's antics as they hopped down the stairs. Their usual striped sweater was replaced with a pair of purple overalls sporting the royal family crest. A light blue turtle neck sat underneath to help keep their usual color scheme-they were her favorite colors after all. "Human! You look so adorable! Mettaton will be pleased to see you wearing it." 

           "Thank you Papyrus." Frisk smiled. "Are we all ready to head out now?" 

         "Indeed we are, let us be on our way!" Papyrus said bounding outside confidently as the other two followed behind him. Sans slowed down long enough to close and lock the door behind them before catching up to Frisk, just a couple paces behind Paps. "Alphys says there's something unusual going on in Ruins, which is why she's calling all of us together."

             "Ruin?" Sans lifted an eyebrow, confusion in his voice. "But nobody's been there since the queen moved back to the Capital...what could be happening there?...besides how does she even know what's happening in there, I thought she didn't have any camera's all the way back in Ruins?" 

        "She doesn't," Papyrus further emphasized by shaking his head. "but she said after the queen moved back she installed some sensors just in case something ever happened, such as if a human fell we could assist them!" 

           "So... another human has fallen?" Frisk asked glanced up at the taller skeleton.

         "Based on her scans it doesn't look human." 

             "Al'ight, a monster just moved back to Ruins, no biggie." Sans shrugged.

        "A monster like them hasn't been seen before." Papyrus clarified casually making both Sans and Frisk stop momentarily. 

           "Wait, you mean she's discovered a new species?..." Sans asked, thoroughly confused and slightly anxious. 

        "I.....honestly, I'm not sure..." Papyrus said looking thoughtful for a second before his usual bright smile came back. "I guess you'll have to ask her once we reach the Capital, but I'm just excited to meet a new friend!" Sans shot Frisk a look, eye-lights shinning with a bit of suspicion. 

          _'I don't know who it could be.'_  Frisk signed to him while shaking her head. He sighed with a nod, running a hand over his skull. Sans supposed his brother was right. He'd have to wait till they reached the Capital to get some answers.

.........................

     Taking deep breaths I glanced back and winced at the trail of blood I had left. This was no where near my first rodeo... but to the same degree I knew what blood loss and untreated injuries could do to a person. Investigating the new area I immediately noticed the staircase.

     "Supplies first, then we'll get to the rest of the Underground..." I told myself softly. Dragging myself to the left with a limp I noticed an now empty bookshelf and unlit fireplace. A kitchen was adjacent and instantly I yanked my hood back. I desperately hoped the sink still worked as I turned the knob.... for a moment there was only silence before water came spilling forth from the nozzle pulling a relieved laugh out of me. Pushing my sleeves up I ran my hands under the liquid before splashing it on my face and cupping my hands to take a drink. Shaking my hands off and turning the tap I began looking for something to clean my wound. The place seemed pretty empty of necessary items, a few odds and ends left. Continuing to the right side I began down the hallway. My heart skipped a beat as I saw something moving to my side and as I spun I came face to face.... with myself. The tension left my body as I looked into the long mirror, place my hand up to my reflection. My face was slightly pale, pupils dilated to be alert. The ends of my hair not in the bun were stuck to the sides and top of my head from sweat and splashing my face. Honestly all of my hair was crazy and I looked like a complete mess. 

        "It's me." I breathed out with a slight smile.

_Seeing you're still alright fills you with.....DETERMINATION._

...........

           "Are you certain it is a monster? How do we know it is not a human or simply a child?" The Queen gently asked the frantic scientist. Frisk and the skeleton brothers were just now entering the throne room where the group had gathered. Sans was now holding Frisk's hand firmly, something he did whenever the two entered judgment hall.

      "W-Well, that's just it I can't be entirely sure....." Alphys admitted, pushing her glasses up as a nervous habit. "Ruins is too shut off from the Core as our energy source, so I was unable to put cameras there. A-all I can be sure of is what my sensors pick up."

        "Darling, what exactly did your sensors pick up?" Mettaton asked brushing some of his bangs to the side.

       "This is the image my scanners could put together based on movement patterns, heat sensors, and height." Alphys said holding out the image to show the others. Everyone crowded around the picture; there seemed to be pieces missing or slightly warped but whatever was walking through the Ruins did not appear human at first glance. Their body and arms seemed to flow, their head an odd shape. However, it could be the way the sensor translated the information or the way the fabric covered them.

         "Definitely doesn't look like anything I've seen before." Sans shook his head.

         "How would there be a new type of monster though?" Asgore questioned. "They do not seem to be young enough to stay hidden all these years and somehow have gotten to Ruins without any notice."

             "I think they may have come from the surface." Alphys said quietly. Silence was the response she got.

            "Alph, you know better than anyone no monster can pass the barrier." Undyne said. "You sure that's where they came from? And if so, what are they?!"

             "The first sensors they triggered were the ones by the hole to MT Ebott. And, according to my sensors, they are heading toward the exit. I don't see any other way they could have gotten there then from falling down....a-as to what they are.... the only way to know for sure would be to see them in person."

            "Can you tell us where they are right now?" The king asked.

      "Y-yes, of course!" Alphys nodded, turning to her computer she had Undyne bring over. Her glasses shone from the glare of the artificial light as she typed furiously. "It says that they are currently in the Queen's old house." 

          "Alright, I think the best way for us to get to the bottom of this is to ask them personally." Asgore decided. "Undyne, I want you and Papyrus to go to the Ruins and bring them here. As members of the Royal Guard it would be safest for you two to address the situation first. Do not use force unless they attack you, I would like to keep things peaceful with this new guest, understood?"

            "Yes Sir!" Papyrus and Undyne said in union, saluting King Asgore before heading off.

           "Let's hope they don't  _Ruin_  our chance at peaceful talks." Sans joked as he watched the two walk off.

\--------------------------------------

      I ripped the seams holding the sleeve of the sweater attracted to the rest before putting it under the cold water from the faucet. I couldn't find any bandages but their was an odd assortment of old children's sweaters that seemed fine to use as a substitute. I sat down in one of the wooden chairs, patting the wet fabric on gently. It stung. Bad. Regulating my breathing through my nose I continued to clean the wound, ripping off any remaining fabric from my pants close to the cut. Continuing to rip up the sweater, I held the second sleeve in place over the wound before using a long strip from the center fabric to tie it on. Slowly bending my leg as I sat, checking that my work would stay put. It seemed strong enough. Popping a piece of monster candy into my mouth I could feel the magic in it beginning to work it's way through my wound, allowing me to stand much easier. Double checking that the pain had faded for now I heard a loud crash from down stairs. I flipped my hood back on, my heart beat rising. 

Someone else was in the Ruins. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my original Undertale staring my main Undertale OC! I have written it before but this is the updated work that hopefully will lay out better with pacing and character building. I have also posted this story on Wattpad under the same name.


End file.
